


Live In The Shadows (Until You Pray For The Sun)

by Alohoemora



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anchors, Confinement, Darkness, Dehydration, Fear, Kidnapping, M/M, More tags later, Panic Attacks, Psychological Torture, Sensory Deprivation, Serial Killers, Solitary Confinement, Starvation, Torture, abandoned buildings, drugged, seeing things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alohoemora/pseuds/Alohoemora
Summary: Tom gets kidnapped and wakes up in total darkness in a tiny cell. He realizes he's not the only one, and he and his new friend try to endure their torture in order to escape their captivity while losing their minds.





	Live In The Shadows (Until You Pray For The Sun)

 

> You need to spend time crawling alone through _**shadows**_ to truly appreciate what it is to stand in the _sun_.
> 
> - _Shaun Hick_

 

**_Day 1 _ **

 

He thought he had woken up in the middle of the night. It was pitch black, but he couldn't see anything. He blinked a few times, but it was still dark. He held his hand up over his face, but he couldn't even see the outline of it. That's when he realized he wasn't on his bed or even on his couch. And that he doesn't even remember falling asleep, let alone getting home.

He felt so dizzy. He must have sat up too quickly, and he was fighting the urge to throw up. He was sitting on a thin mattress, covered by a thinner wool blanket, He reached out, curing the darkness as his hand touched cold concrete. He felt how dirt it was as he ran his fingers along it, and his other hand reached behind him, and felt more concrete. 

It was dead quiet other than the sound of his breathing- _Panting_ , is more like it. He was trying to stay calm and figure things out, so he slowly took a few deebut withreaths before getting up onto his feet. He almost slipped, and quickly steadied himself before looking around the darkened space. He had no clue which way was which, and there seemed to be no source of light anywhere. 

He sighed and took small steps, hands out so he can feel, and realized the space he was in was very small. In 3 big steps width wise, he reached the other side of the room, only knowing when he ran smack dab into the wall, face included. He cried out and held his nose, which got the worst of it, and felt warm liquid starting to drip from it: his blood. 

"Absolutely brilliant, Thomas." He muttered to himself. He then laid his palm flat on the cold wall and slowly moved along it, being as careful as he could to see how long the space was. He reached one end, almost running into what he assumes is a toilet, and when he reached the other end, he reached out and felt his hands touch metal. He moved them along and figured this was a door. The length of the room 5 big steps. _A solitary confinement cell?_ But Tom's never stepped foot inside a prison. Did he do something?

He banged on the door, the metal echoing in his cell. "Hey! Hello? Is anyone out there? I...I hurt myself, my nose is bleeding!...Hello??" He stood and waited for nearly 10 minutes, but no one answered, and was only met with silence. He frowned and banged harder on the metal. " _Hello?!_ Somebody help me!! What's going on, did I do something??" Still no answer. He spent hours banging on the door and screaming for help, until his throat hurt. No one ever answered, and eventually fell sleep leaning against the door.

 

* * *

* * *

 

_**Day 3** _

 

Tom was terrified. He's spent who knows how many days in this cell so far, but nothing had happened since. He keeps banging on the metal door, screaming for help, and he never gets an answer. He was cold, and the thin blanket he was given, did little to keep him warm. He was starving, his stomach notifying him of it's distress every so often, and his mouth was dryer than a desert.

He cried and wanted to know what was going on, and after hours of seeing nothing but darkness around him, he started to see things. Shapes, faces, and things that were just conjured up by his mind, but they frightened him.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**_Day 5_ **

 

He wanted to go home. He wanted his soft and comfy bed, his warm fuzzy blankets, and his boring day job. He wanted phone conversations with his mother and sisters, see them again. He wanted to get out of here. He licked his cracked lips and feared he was going to die from dehydration. The toilet in the room had no water sitting in the bowl, he tried. He couldn't lift the heavy lid on the top, he tried that too. He wanted to scream for help again, but his throat was too dry.

A couple hours later, he heard a noise coming from the other side of the door, and was met with the first bit of light he had seen since he first woke up in here. It didn't shine on him, but he shielded his eyes anyways. Light shone through a small slot that was opened, big enough to fit an arm through. Tom quickly scurried over to look out of the slot, only to cry out and shield his eyes again, quickly scooting back from it. _Stupid_. He watched as two unopened water bottles were slid in, as well as two sandwiches. He moved over and quickly accepted them and then went and looked out of the slot, which was oddly kept open.

He looked up and saw someone standing there, dressed in all black. He was wearing one of those creepy pig masks Tom had recognized from the _SAW_ movies, and was looking down at him, tilting his head to the side. Tom swallowed and asked "What...What do you want from me?" Voice hoarse from thirst. The person didn't answer, but pulled something out of their pockets. Once it was held up, Tom saw it was a cookie. A decent sized chocolate chip cookie in a zip up plastic baggie. They carefully held it out for him, keeping their fingers on the very edge of the bag, until Tom nodded and carefully took it. He nodded and said "Th-Thank you."

The person then said "Behave and you'll get more." And Tom concluded it was a man. An american one with a deep voice, void of any emotion. Tom nodded again and that's when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He saw a wheelbarrow coming towards him, and saw that someone was in it. It was another man, clearly unconscious, with long blond hair, tanned skin, and was being pushed by someone wearing the exact same outfit as the first.

The unconscious man wasn't lean like Tom, he looked like he can take care of himself, just fine. He was very tall, legs dangling off the from of the wheelbarrow, and one of his arms was thicker than Tom's thighs. If he wasn't unconscious, he could see this man fighting his way out. He watched as the other person opened the metal door opposite to Tom's and just as he was wheeling the man in, the slot was closed, casting Tom back into darkness.

Tom sighed and felt around for his food, quickly downing one bottle, and deciding to try and save the other one. He ate half of one of his sandwiches and the cookie, saving the rest for later. Though it pained him not to just have the rest, he wasn't sure when he'd get to eat or drink again. He went 5 days without food and water, depending on what that man meant by "behaving" who knows how long it could be next time?

He saw from the little light he was given, that there was another slot in the door. It was small, only big enough to slip your hand through, depending on how skinny your hands are, and it was one of those openings that slid open from the side so you can look out, like in the movies. And he could open it from the inside. He slid it open and looked around. The lighting in the hall was now dim. _Where the hell were they?_ He wondered when the other man would wake up, but for now, he slept.

 

* * *

* * *

 

_**Day 7** _

 

Tom was sure a week had gone by. He's seen only fractions of light in a week. His mind continued to create imaginary monsters, even making him hear things that aren't there. It was starting to take a toll on him. The more he tried to block it all out, the more he was beginning to crack. He's heard how 48 hours in darkness can drive someone insane, but what could happen in a _week??_

He wasn't really sure if he was going crazy. He wonders it would be full blown, maniacal cackling, screaming until his vocal chords were torn to shit, or slowly descending further and further into insanity, but with him not realizing it. If he was, then he's thinking it would be the third one.

Tom was lying on the mattress on his side, still asleep when he could hear banging in the distance, and what sounded like yelling. Tom quickly sat up and went over to the door, sliding the slot open to look out. _Was help coming?_ He realized the banging and yelling was coming from the cell across from him. The other man was awake.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Chris couldn't remember much. All he could remember was he left the gym he goes to, rounded the corner to go to his car, and then nothing else.

He woke up lying on a shit excuse for a mattress, in complete darkness. He felt around the place and saw he was in some sort of cell. He found what he thought was a door and started banging on it, yelling. If this was some sort of sick joke, he was  _pissed_. "Hey! What the fuck-let me out!... _HEY!!_ "

He banged until he thought he heard something. He stopped and pressed his ear against the cool metal, until he heard a man ask "Hello?"

Chris asked "Hello?? Oh thank God, I'm in here! Get me out!" Thinking someone found him and was gonna help him.

The man "U-Um...Sorry, Mate. I'm in one of these too.." Making Chris' hopes wash away. "This may be a dumb question, but are you okay?"

"Does it fucking sound like I'm-" and stopped when he realized he realized the person was trying to be nice. He sighed and said "No, not really...Are you?"

"No."

Chris nodded and asked "Do you have any idea where we might be?"

"No, I'm sorry. I just woke up in here. Hey, are you up against the door?"

The blonds brows came together and he asked "Yeah, why?"

"Alright, feel around the door until you feel a little handle. It's a small slot, you can look out through it and it opens from the inside. I found it yesterday, I think it could help. Let me know when you find it!"

Chris felt around the door and after a couple minutes, found the handle the guy was talking about. "Got it!"

The man said "Okay good, slide it to the side." Chris did just thank and saw light. He looked out and saw light. He blinked a few times and looked out. It was a dimly lit hallway, with what appeared to be other cells lining up on the other side, and surely on his side. He looked out at the cell across from his and saw a pair of eyes and little bits of a face, but nothing else.

Chris asked "Who are you?"

The man said "I'm Tom."

The Aussie nodded and said "Chris...Is this some sort of sick joke, Tom?"

Tom said "Well if it was a joke, it's gone on way too long for me. I've been here for a week, I believe."

Jesus. Chris shook his head and swallowed. "Why are we here?"

The Brit sighed and said "I'm not sure...I didn't see the people who took us, until after a few days."

"What do they look like?"

Tom shook his head and said "They were wearing all black and had pig masks on...One of them was pushing you in a wheelbarrow, you were asleep."

Chris nodded and quickly went over to where his mattress was and dragged it and the blanket behind him, so he could kneel down on it without hurting his knees. He heard Tom ask "Chris?" 

Chris tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear and said "I'm here Tom, I'm here. You said you saw them wheel me in here? Did they speak to you at all?"

Tom nodded and said "One of them said "behave and you'll get more."...That was it."

The Aussie sighed and pressed his forehead against the door. They went silent for a few minutes until Chris asked "Why is this happening to us, Tom?"

After another minute of silence, Tom quietly said "I don't know, Chris."

 

* * *

* * *

 

_**A/N: These chapters will be shorter. I remember having a SAW marathon with my mom last week, and I thought this up, except it's not a SAW AU. And again, any spelling or grammar errors, are on me. So, enjoy this and more madness to come! ❤.** _


End file.
